Hombres y Monstruos
by Cinthya Urbano
Summary: "Ya se que esto que siento no esta bien ante los ojos de Dios entonces si para el esta mal, ¿Por que me hizo asi?" Es 1666 y la caza de brujas y magos e incluso homosexuales esta en pleno apogeo, sin embargo y encontra de todo esto, Draco Malfoy sueña con un hombre de mirada verde esmeralda y esta seguro que este hombre es con quien debe estar. (MPREG, SLASH)
1. Chapter 1

Fic inspirado en la pelicula "La Prometida del Diablo"

Advertencia: Mpreg, Slash y posibles escenas de muerte, tortura y violacion.

 **Hombres y monstruos**

 **Capitulo 1**

Escandinavia, Isla Aland, 1666.

Eran una mañana fría, el viento corría fuerte como siempre. A lo lejos de podía oír el rugir de las olas arremetiendo con fuerza contra las grandes rocas a la orilla del mar.

Entre los viejos e intimidantes arboles un solitario joven de cabello rubio y largo, su cabellera era tan suave y dócil que fácilmente lo controlaba en una coleta en su nuca, su rostro se enmarcaba por pequeños mechones perfectamente enroscados que le daban a sus elegantes y alargadas facciones un toque angelical.

Draco Malfoy era su nombre, en esta ocasión recogía hierbas, raíces y pequeños frutos los cuales colocaba gentilmente dentro del improvisado morral que atravesaba su pecho.

Caminando descalzo sigue su camino una vez que termino de recoger todo lo que necesitaba, con pasos ligeros siguió el sendero y a lo lejos pudo divisar una pequeña choza , enfrente de esta había una mujer con un muy avanzado estado de embarazo tendiendo ropa, la mujer era Raquel una conocida.

Con una sonrisa en los labios , Draco se acerco a la mujer y de su morral saco unas moras.

-Ten, las traje para ti.-dijo el rubio dejando caer las frutillas sobre una de las manos de la mujer.

-No te hubieras molestado, Draco.-respondió mientras tomaba una mora y la comía.- ¿No quieres quedarte un rato y comer algo?.-

-Gracias pero no puedo, tengo que ir al pueblo a vender esto.- dijo Draco señalando su morral.- Sera para la próxima.

La mujer sonrió y tomo una de las manos del joven.- Ve con cuidado, ¿si? Y muchas Gracias por las moras.- diciendo esto Raquel volvió a retomar su tarea con la ropa húmeda.

-Adiós.- se despidió el rubio y siguió su camino. Raquel lo vio alejarse _"Que buen muchacho "_ pensó.

Draco siguió caminando hasta que llego al pueblo y noto que había mucha gente congregada alrededor de _"La adivina Karin"_ , la anciana era una pordiosera de descendencia gitana que adivinaba el futuro de los transeúntes a cambio de un par de monedas. Junto a la gitana estaba la Señora Eva quien le preguntaba con voz desesperada _"Adivina Karin, por favor dígame quien se robo mis atados de centeno" "¡Hable!" "¿Fue Elizabeth Jones?" "Por favor, dígame"._

La pobre anciana solo convulsionaba con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Los gritos de la señora Eva eran cada vez mas fuertes. Ante el griterío apareció el juez Carlo Montt, un hombre alto y fuerte pero no muy corpulento de aproximadamente cuarenta años, con cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Con voz queda pregunto.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.-

La señora Eva soltó a la anciana, hacia pocos minutos había empezado a sacudirla con fuerza.

-¡Su señoría! ¡Alguien se ha robado mis atados de centeno!.- sollozo la mujer arrojándose a los pies del hombre, el cual dio un paso atrás.-¡Tengo cinco hijos! ¡Un esposo enfermo, esos atados son todo lo que tenemos de comida! ¡Y SE LO HAN LLEVADO!.-

El juez Montt tomo a la mujer por los hombros.

-¿Y por eso quiso preguntarle a una adivina?

-¡Si, ella puede ver quien ha sido!.-

Asqueado dijo:

-Le diré al alguacil que investigue esto.-

-¡Gracias su señoría! ¡Dios lo bendiga!.-

La mujer tomo las manos del juez para besarlas.

-Ahora vaya casa y espere ahí.- se soltó del agarro mientras en su mente nadaba la idea de que existiera rastros de hechicería en su nuevo hogar. El hombre recién había llegado a la isla Aland. Entendía la encrucijada de la mujer pero ¿Recurrir a la adivinación? Esa era una clara señal de hechicería obscura. El creía fervientemente en la evidencia judicial de Dios. Era necesario erradicar esas costumbres paganas para salvar las almas de los habitantes y la única manera de hacerlo era atreves de las leyes de Dios y del hombre.

Retomando a nuestro joven, Draco había decidido alejarse de toda esa agitación pensando en vender todo lo que había recolectado desde muy temprano en el bosque pero gracias a todo el tumulto de la Señora Eva la venta de sus raíces y plantas fue completamente nula, así que regreso a su hogar furioso.

Llego a su casa, la cual era una precaria choza de una sola habitación. No tenían muebles, solo una mesa de madera, un viejo armario donde guardaban trastos y su ropa, tenían unas tablas que hacían de cama las cuales eran cubiertas con paja y con unas muy remendadas cobijas. Su cama se encontraba a la derecha de la entrada y la cama de su madre estaba al otro extremo de lado izquierdo. En medio de la casa había un fogón y del techo colgaban plantas medicinales, su madre era la matrona del pueblo.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba por lo que con ganas de tomar aire fresco decidió llevar a pastorear a sus cuatro ovejas.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de su casa se encontró con Augusto, su vecino y amigo de infancia, el chico era rubio igual que Draco pero sus ojos eran café a diferencia de los ojos grises casi plata de Draco.

-¿Ya conocido al nuevo juez?.- pregunto Augusto mientras estiraba los pies descalzos sobre el pasto para sentir lo.

-Si, lo conocí hoy de hecho.-respondió Draco.- Estoy pensando en ir y ver si necesita ayuda.-

Augusto sonrió y dijo.-Entonces, así podríamos trabajar juntos.

-Si, ya lo creo.-Draco se estiro cual largo era.-Sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte.

El otro rubio se recostó y coloco sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

-Bien, te escucho.-

-Volví a soñar con el.- suspiro Draco.

De un salto Augusto se volvió a sentar, con cara de preocupación miro hacia todos lados para ver Si no había nadie cerca y luego miro a su amigo.

-Draco, no hables de eso tan fuerte.-lo regaño

-Ya se…Ya se…pero no puedo evitarlo. Esta vez fue muy real.- el chico se abrazo a si mismo y continuo.- El venia hacia mi….sus ojos eran verde…verde como dos esmeraldas…¡Así sabré que es el!.- soltó una carcajada y levanto el puño en señal de triunfo.- El se acercaba a mi, casi pude sentirlo sobre mi cuerpo….-

-No debes de hablar así, Draco.- lo callo Augusto.

-¿Nunca sientes la necesidad…?.-cuestiono Draco mirándolo a los ojos.

-El reverendo predico que todos los corderos inocentes se ahogaran…-empezó a recitar Augusto.

-…."Si no viven piadosamente y bajo la naturaleza que Dios les ha encomendado." ¡Ya lo se, Augusto!.- Draco se levanto para quedar de pie de nuevo .

-Pero esta vez estoy seguro…¡Fue una premonición!¡El vendrá hacia mi! ¡Este hombre con el que sueño es con quien debo de estar!.- Augusto bajo la mirada dolido pero el otro rubio no se dio cuenta.

-Ya se que esto que siento, Augusto, no es normal. No entiendo si esto para Dios esta mal, ¿Por qué me hizo así?.- de dejo caer en el suelo.

-No lo se, amigo.- el otro chico se arrodillo frente a el y coloco su mano en el hombro de Draco.

El rostro del ojiplateado estaba muy cerca del suyo, casi podía sentir el dulce roce de su aliento. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco empezaron a juntar sus labios, estaban a nada del mortal roce….

-¡Draco, he vuelto!.- el grito de su madre hizo que saltara provocando que Augusto cayera hacia atrás.

-Yo…lo siento, debo irme.- y sin esperar a que su amigo dijera algo, desato a las ovejas del árbol donde las había asegurado y las jalo para que empezaran a seguirlo.

Después de dejar a los animales en el corral entro a la casa.

Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, una mujer rubia de mediana edad que, a pesar de eso seguía siendo igual de hermosa que siempre, estaba arrodillada frente al fogón removiendo, según el olfato de Draco, sopa de cebolla en una pequeña y vieja cazuela.

-Hola, madre.

-Vendiste algo hoy.- preguntó su madre, mirándolo a los ojos. Draco desvió la mirada a su morral tirado.

-Lo siento, madre pero no vendí nada. Hubo un pequeño altercado y la gente se quedo sin ganas de comprar.- respondió mientras tomaba el viejo cuenco con sopa que su madre le ofrecía.

-Esta bien, cariño. No te preocupes. No es tu culpa.- a pesar de sonreírle para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, Draco sabia que no era así.

Apenas tenían para comer , desde que su padre fuera acusado y asesinado por ser un mago su madre y el había huido de Londres donde vivían. Antes vivían en una lujosa mansión y tenían dinero suficiente, eran miembros de una buena familia de magos sangre pura, sin eme Draco no recuerda mucho tenia apenas 5 años cuando huyeron.

Era una época obscura y difícil para los magos y brujas de toda Europa y todo gracias a una descuidada bruja que dejo al descubierto a los magos. Hechiceros y _gente-no-mágica_ Vivian en relativa armonía por el anonimato de la magia. Sin embargo los _no-mágicos_ al descubrir la magia iniciaron la ardua tarea de acabar con esos seres infernales llamados _magos_ , seres que iban en contras de todo lo que Dios representaba y significaba. Pero había algo que los _no-mágicos_ odiaban mas que a los magos y esos eran los _homosexuales_. Así que si, Draco estaba doblemente fregado, en primer lugar era homosexual, segundo era un mago, sin varita pero era un mago y para terminar de empeorarlo había grandes chances de que fuera _un mago fértil,_ condición que le seria heredada por ser un mago sangre pura.

Los magos fértiles eran muy comunes hace siglos, eran así con el objetivo de preservar la pureza de la sangre cuando había escases de mujeres sangre pura.

Pero..¡No, no Señor! No dejaría que todo eso hiciera que su madre para hambre y mas penas por lo que decidido dijo de repente.

-Madre, planeo ir mañana donde el juez para pedirle trabajo.-

Narcissa con lagrimas en los ojos y con el orgullo latiendo en su pecho sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias, hijo mío.-

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto muy temprano y aseado y usando sus mejores ropas se dirigió hacia la casa del juez Montt.

Una vez ahí ,Annie la ama de llaves lo recibió, era una mujer muy amargada y fea.

-Una cara bonita no te será suficiente para trabajar aquí.- escupió la mujer.

-Quizá la familia Montt necesite ayuda en la cocina. Vera, soy muy bueno cocinando.- respondió Draco lo mas arrogante posible.

-Puede que si, niño. Pero la servidumbre ya fue elegidas, así que retírate.- la ama de llaves ni si quiera lo miro, solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella entro Eloísa Montt, madre del juez Carlo.

La mujer camino hasta quedar frente a Draco quien hizo una reverencia.

-¿Y quien es este apuesto caballero?.- pregunto mirándolo sin embargo la mujer cayo hacia el, la señora Montt tenia una condición medica que ocasionaba que en leves lapsos de tiempo perdiera el conocimiento. Draco la sostuvo y la sentó en un banco.

-Rápido, denme pimienta negra.- exigió el rubio.

Alguien, no supo quien le dio lo que había pedido y Draco coloco la pimienta en la nariz de la inconsciente mujer quien al inhalar el picante aroma de la especia recobro el conocimiento.

-¿Se siente mejor?-

Con voz débil la Señora Montt dijo.

-Gracias. Joven….-

-Draco Malfoy, señora.- inclino la cabeza.- he venido a preguntar si necesita ayuda.

-Pero Ya le he dicho, señora, que no es necesario su presencia.- interrumpió Annie.

-El joven Draco sabia que la pimienta sirve como método medicinal.-dijo la señora Montt ignorando a la otra mujer.

-Si, señora, así es. Conozco muy bien la tradición Herbolaria.-sonrió el rubio.

La señora tomo al chico por la barbilla y feliz dijo:

-Lo tomare como mi ayudante de cámara.

Había empezado a trabajar para la Señora Montt enseguida.

Parte de su tarea (aparte de cuidar a la señora) era recoger, clasificar y hacer conservas de todos los ingredientes médicos que conociera que pudiera ser útil para la salud de la señora.

Cierto día trabajaba en la despensa cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Atención! ¡Ahí vienen los barcos!.-

Salió rápido de la bodega y sin querer choco contra el juez Carlo Montt.

-Disculpe, Señor.- hizo una reverencia.

Carlo lo miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo ayudante de mi madre.-

-Así es, señor. Soy Draco Malfoy, su señoría.- y sin mas se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino al muelle.

Cuando llego todo el pueblo (o casi todo) estaba ahí. A lo lejos vio un gran barco y de este se alejaban cuatro barcos mas pequeños. El barco que iba hasta enfrente llamo su atención.

-Es el.- jadeo Draco, con el corazón palpitándole. En el bote había un hombre de piel dulcemente bronceada, cabello negro azabache el cual Draco no sabia decir si era de textura rebelde por naturaleza o si era así por la briza salada del mar.

Los ojos del hombre lo capturaron enseguida. Eran verdes, tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas.

El interior del rubio se estremeció y fue bañado por un cálido sentimiento.

El barco al fin llego a la orilla y el hombre de un salto bajo.

Seguido de el una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello calor de fuego, esta fue ayudada por el hombre a bajar ya que la mujer contaba con cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo (Draco gruño por dentro lleno de ira)

Ambos caminaron, la pelirroja iba tomada del brazo de el. Caminaron y pasaron junto a Draco, este los siguió con la mirada.

El hombre de la mirada de esmeralda lo miro a los ojos con un brillo intenso y le sonrió.

Era el…era el a quien Draco tanto espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic inspirado en la pelicula "La Prometida del Diablo"

Advertencia: Mpreg, Slash y posibles escenas de muerte, tortura y violacion.

*Hola, aqui reportandome con un nuevo capitulo por fin :D y quiero comentarte Vega que yo tambien espero que nuestro Draco no sufra tanto :c odiaria hacerlo sufrir y por cierto gracias por tu review! Espero te guste el capitulo.

 **Hombres y monstruos**

Hombres y monstruos

Capitulo II

Harry Potter era un comerciante bastante respetable y querido en la isla vecina de Aland, tenia varios negocios pesqueros con los lugareños de dicha isla lo que le daba una muy buena posición económica, era joven, vivaz y atractivo incluso tenia una hermosa esposa que lo amaba. Era la vida perfecta muchos matarían por tener aunque sea la mitad de lo que el tenia pero todo era hasta cierto punto mentira, una fachada.

El dinero que era suyo había sido obtenido de manera deshonrosa. Su padre, James Potter tenia un socio llamado Tom Riddle, comerciante también, ambos hombres habían puesto todos sus ahorros en pequeños locales pescadores y así empezar a generar y recuperar sus inversiones, todo bien hasta ahí y con los negocios fluyendo viento en popa la codicia llego y James segado por la misma decidió dejar a un lado a su socio para tener toda la riqueza para si. Acuso a Tom de haberse robado cierta mercancía para venderla en el mercado negro por lo que acusándolo soborno al alguacil, al juez y a toda persona con un cargo que le fuera útil como ventaja el pobre Riddle termino en la cárcel condenado de por vida. Creyendo que se había salido con la suya Potter olvido que su ex socio tenia un hijo, Tom Riddle Jr. quien buscando vengar a su padre tiempo después lo asesino a el y a su esposa Lily Potter dejando huérfano a su único hijo, Harry así que por todo por lo que James había jugado sucio había pasado a manos de su vástago. Harry sabia que era dinero sucio y manchado de sangre por lo que trataba de hacer buen uso de el.

La verdadera vida de su matrimonio también era una fachada. Había conocido a Ginebra, su esposa, gracias a la insistencia de sus amigos quienes alarmados por los rumores que se oían acerca de el le presentaron a la joven, sin embargo esta de mas decir que los rumores eran ciertos, Harry era homosexual y por mucho que todo fuera como Dios manda el no cambiaria ni si quiera por la criatura que se gestaba en el vientre de su esposa porque sabia que no era suyo, en el lecho matrimonial jamás la toco cuando se casaron ella ya estaba embarazada. Harry necesitaba un matrimonio falso para a callar rumores y que estos no afectaran sus negocios y Ginebra necesitaba un hombre que reconociera a su neonato por lo que todo eso termino en un rápido matrimonio aunque nunca conto con que ella terminaría enamorándose de verdad de el.

Cansado de su vida "perfecta"(bufaba cada vez que pensaba en ello) y monótona decidió que era momento de un cambio era esa época del año en que los pescadores de la isla Aland abandonaban sus hogares para pescar y vender todo lo que habían capturado por lo que decidió que esta vez iría a dar una vuelta por aquel lugar. Logro convencer a Ginny de ir a Aland con el pretexto de conocer mejor a los hombres con quienes hacia negocios, la mujer con estaba muy segura después de todo no era muy seguro para una mujer embarazada el viajar en barco pero su marido había sido muy insistente al grado de amenazarla con ir el solo cosa que la preocupo mas por lo que termino aceptando, quería mantener un ojo vigilante sobre su marido.

Fue un viaje de dos días y a pesar de las condiciones del viaje y la falta de comodidades por fin llegaron.

-¿Seguro que es una buena idea?- pregunto Ginny con cara de asco.

-Claro, querida. Recuerda que este viaje es con el fin de asegurarnos que nuestros negocios sigan bien.- mintió.

Estaban montados en un pequeño bote de madera para poder llegar a tierra firme.

Estaba tan emocionado por la aventura a la que se encaminaba (a pesar e traer a cuestas a su esposa) miraba como niño pequeño a la gente del muelle quienes esperaban con ansias la llegada de sus hombres, hermanos, hijos , esposos y padres quienes salían de sus hogares por días, semanas incluso mas para poder trabajar en el mar.

Siguió mirando con anhelo hasta que una visión casi celestial le quito el aliento. Solitario como una ave majestuosa un joven lo miraba con extraño reconocimiento en su mirar. Nunca había visto a nadie tan bello cual ángel y de pronto su corazón latió tan fuerte que Harry creyó que rompería su caja torácica, la respiración la tenia entrecortada y juro que nunca jamás nadie lo había hecho sentir así, ni si quiera ninguno de sus mejores amantes lo había hecho temblar como aquel ángel rubio quien ni si quiera había hecho nada para logarlo.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca de llegar a la orilla cuando lo hicieron, emocionados y extasiado dio un salto para encaminarse hasta que se acordó de que su esposa venia con el por lo que un poco fastidiado se regreso para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias.- dijo muy molesta, el solo asintió. Caminaron y cuando pasaron justo a lado de aquel ser divino lo único que pudo hacer y ser muy obvio fue sonreírle. Se juro que lo haría suyo.

Esa misma noche hubo festejo como siempre cada vez que los hombre volvían a casa pero esta vez había otra cosa porque celebrar. El hombre al que le debían sus trabajos para poder mantener a sus familias estaba de visita junto con su esposa.

Todo era música, baile, comida, bebidas y diversión. Harry y Ginny eran tratados como de la realeza. Frente a la gran multitud que bailaba habían sido situados, ambos miraban como mujeres, hombres y niños bailaban.

Del otro lado del gentío unos ojos grises lo miraban coquetamente.

Draco sintió un codazo en sus costillas, molesto miro al causante de ello.

-Ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacer algo, Draco.- dijo a regañadientes Augusto.-¿Qué no ves que esta casado y va a ser padre sin mencionar que no es maricon como tu y yo?-

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, no me interesa. Yo se que me va a corresponder. Esta en las estrellas, es el destino.- respondió Draco, acercándose hacia la multitud danzante y con un movimiento de cabeza se soltó su largo cabello cuando estuvo enfrente de ojiverde entre toda la gente empezó a bailar.

Harry lo miraba extasiado y sin despegar la mirada de aquel erótico (al menos para el) le susurro algo a Ginny quien con el seño fruncido negó con la cabeza y para la sorpresa de Draco el moreno se levanto y empezó a danzar discretamente cerca de el.

Entre saltos, aplausos y giros se cortejaron y a pesar e que el baile no era de parejas para ellos lo fue, apenas rozaban las palmas al compas de la música, no les importo lo que pasara a su alrededor y viceversa.

Sin embargo Augusto fue el único (o eso creía) que se daba cuenta de la inapropiado y malo que hacían esos dos. Se había quedado estático y mudo, los celos galopaban salvajemente en su pecho. Draco y el no eran nada pero el había estado enamorado de su amigo desde que lo conoció a la tierna edad de cinco años y ahora llegaba alguien y de la nada se ganaba la atención de Draco. No era justo la verdad que no lo era.

Cabizbajo Augusto se alejo de toda la festividad hasta llego al lado mas obscuro de la plaza, se recargo sobre la pared de una casa y se dejo caer hasta que llego al suelo, pego sus rodillas al pecho y recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos tratando de no llorar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan triste y solitario, muchacho?-

Augusto se levanto de un salto muy asustado.

-Padre Salomón.-dijo casi con alivio.

-No deberías estar aquí en la obscuridad, podría pasarte algo.- el viejo hombre se acerco lentamente al joven quien enseguida se dio cuenta de la obscura mirada que le daba y del bulto que se marcaba en su entrepierna.

-Yo…yo me tengo que ir.- dijo con pánico encaminándose para huir hasta que el hombre le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada cosa que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo lo que fue aprovechado por el padre para tomarlo por los hombros y ponerlo de boca contra la pared. Augusto temblaba lleno de pánico, el hombre lo tenia sometido contra la madera y sintió como aquel asqueroso ser lo desvestía, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos.

-No…por favor no.- sollozo que fue acallado por la gorda mano del padre.

-Shhhh…. Deja que te muestre el amor de Dios.- susurro a su oído mientras lo tomaba contra su voluntad. El pobre Augusto temblaba, lloriqueaba y gritaba sin ser escuchado, mientras forcejaba tratando de librarse su inocencia le fue arrebatada de la peor manera.

Casi todos los pueblerinos habían empezado a retirarse a descansar y para suerte de Harry, Ginny hacia mucho que se había ido a dormir a la cabaña que les habían ofrecido durante el tiempo que permanecieran en Aland.

Con antorcha en mano Draco lo guiaba entre la obscuridad del bosque, se habían alejado un poco.

-Y dime Draco, ¿También eres pescador?.- pregunto Harry coquetamente.

-No, señor Potter. Trabajo para la madre del juez Montt, soy su ayudante y antes de eso ayudaba a mi madre a vender plantas y raíces.-

-Vamos, Draco. No me digas así, para ti soy Harry.-Tomo su mano con delicadeza.- No soy mayor que tu.-le guiño el ojo.- Apenas tengo veintiún años. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo diecinueve, Harry.- casi canto aquel dulce nombre. El susodicho jadeo ante eso.-¿Quieres ir a nadar? Conozco un lugar.-

-Claro.- Aun tomándolo de la mano lo encamino hacia el pequeño riachuelo.

-Tranquilo, querido. Ya casi termino, se que duele.- dijo dulcemente Narcissa mientras limpiaba la sangre de Augusto.

La mujer prefería no asistir a las festividades del pueblo, sin su amado Lucius esa parte de su vida había dejado de existir pero dada la hora que era había decidido ir solo para buscar a Draco.

En el camino se encontró a Augusto, el pobre chico se arrastraba entre el lodo desnudo mientras lloraba.

Narcissa corrió a ayudarlo y como pudo lo llevo a su casa donde ahora lo curaba. Una vez que detuvo el sangrado y lo curo le ofreció al muchacho un té. Augusto estaba recostado sobre su costado derecho, era la única manera en la que podía recostarse sin sentir dolor, aun lloraba y temblaba .

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?.-pregunto Narcissa mientras acariciaba gentilmente la frente del chico.

-No lo se….tengo miedo.-dijo entre sollozos mas fuertes.

Con un ligero asentimiento la mujer se levanto y se dirigió hacia el viejo armario de donde saco una hierba la cual se la ofreció a Augusto.

-Tómatela.- el chico obedeció.

-Es ruda, ¿verdad?.- pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y el temor.

-¿Cómo….? ¿Usted….usted sabe….que soy….?-

-¿Un mago? Si, cariño, lo se. Yo también lo soy al igual que Draco. Desde la primera vez que te vi lo supe.- suspiro Narcissa.- Pero desconozco si eres un mago fértil así que es mejor prevenirnos.-

Augusto volvió a llorar.

-¿Vas a decirme quien fue?.- el chico negó aun llorando con una mano sobre su boca.

-¿Acaso te dijo algo acerca de mostrarte el amor de Dios?.-

Augusto asintió, ahora le costaba trabajo respirar por el llanto.

-No eres el primero al que le hace esto, tranquilo.- se acerco para consolarlo a lo que el rubio se alejo un poco.

-Por favor no le diga a nadie.-

Risas y carcajadas salían de las bocas de Harry y Draco. Jugaban y correteaban a la orilla del riachuelo.

-¡Te voy a alcanzar!.-grito Harry eufórico.

Draco corrió en respuesta pero fue alcanzado por el moreno haciendo que ambos cayeran. Harry estaba sobre el rubio y ambos se miraron a los ojos, Harry se acerco a los rojos y apetitosos labios de Draco pero las voces provenientes del bosque los hicieron girar antes de el dulce momento.

-Creo que ya es tarde y ya me tengo que ir. Mi madre debe estar preocupada.- sin mas el rubio se levanto y empezó a caminar.

-¿Te veré pronto?- pregunto Harry, su voz sonó necesitada y un poco asustada, estar lejos del cuerpo de Draco no le gustaba.

El aludido miro sobre su hombro y dijo:

-Por supuesto. Siempre que así lo desees.- y así siguió su camino.

Llego a su casa y extrañado porque aun se veía el fuego del fogón por la ventana entro. Cuando lo hizo vio a Augusto dormido y a lado de el estaba su madre quien lo miro molesta. Levantándose se dirigió hacia su hijo y en un susurro dijo:

-¿En donde has estado? Fui a buscarte y no te encontré.-

-Yo….¿Augusto esta bien?- pregunto con el miedo invadiéndolo. Su amigo se veía pálido casi como muerto.

-No.-respondió Narcissa.

-¿Qué le paso?.- Draco empezó a acercarse hacia su amigo pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Hoy no, hijo. Talvez mañana. Por ahora déjalo dormir.-

Continuara…..

*De verdad que odie hacerle esto al pobre de Augusto :c estoy empezando a encariñarme del personaje...Bueno sin mas espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna teoria, duda o lo que sea dejenme sus reviews :D hasta la proxima actualizacion.


	3. Chapter 3

Fic inspirado en la pelicula "La Prometida del Diablo"

Advertencia: Mpreg, Slash y posibles escenas de muerte, tortura y violacion.

*Me reporto una vez mas con una nuevo capitulo :). Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado su review no saben lo feliz que me hacen y tambien aquellos que leen mi fic :'). Tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

 **Hombres y monstruos**

Capitulo III

A las ocho en punto como cada sábado todo el pueblo de la isla Aland se congrega en la iglesia para asistir a misa.

El ajetreo de las voces, susurros mucho mas fuertes de lo normal estaban haciendo estragos en la poca voluntad que quedaba en Augusto.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar el ataque de pánico que empezaba a crecer al oír cada palabra que salía de la boca del padre Salomón.

El chico trataba de calmarse, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que algo le ocurría sobre todo no quería que su madre, quien estaba sentada a lado de el, se alterara. Ya bastante preocupación le había causado por el hecho de no haber llegado a dormir la noche anterior. Su madre le había gritado muy molesta exigiendo saber donde había estado, Augusto solo se limito a decir que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Draco (cosa que fue cierta) y a pesar del regaño prefirió quedarse callado, nunca nadie sabría que fue lo que le paso sin embargo esa mañana antes de llegar a su casa y de recibir el regaño de su madre tuvo que decirle a su amigo lo que ocurrió.

Había planeado huir de casa de Draco para ir a la suya para evitar hablar sin embargo, Draco, que lo conocía muy bien, había adivinado su plan de escape.

Después de una hora que Draco tardo en convencerlo, Augusto le conto lo que había pasado.

Sin querer busco a Draco con la mirada. Lo encontró a dos filas adelante sentado junto a Narcissa; noto que su amigo tenia la mirada iracunda misma que tuvo cuando le conto que había sido abusado. Draco exploto furioso ante la bajeza que había sufrido, y Augusto temiendo a la ira del chico y por la repentina y poderosa descarga de magia que tuvo como reacción no le dijo quien había sido su atacante, diciéndole que no pudo ver quien había sido. Draco le juro que buscaría al responsable, razón por la que ahora miraba y estudiaba los rostros de todos los que estaban presentes en la iglesia creía que así podía encontrar al que lo hizo.

De pronto la mirada de Draco de suavizo, Augusto miro hacia donde el rubio tenia posada la mirada y ahí, sentado como si nada estaba Harry Potter, el hombre que, a ojos de Augusto, era la razón por la que su vida se había ido al diablo.

Si aquel hombre nunca hubiera llegado, Draco nunca se hubiera alejado de el y por lo tanto no habría huido celoso y quizá así el no habría sido violado.

Con esa ultima palabra en su mente noto que el padre Salomón lo miraba, el pánico que había controlado un poco exploto de nuevo en su pecho lo que provoco que el terror lo invadiera, temblando coloco su mano sobre su boca para evitar vomitar; se inclino hacia delante tratando de respirar cuando un grito lo hizo brincar.

De repente todos se levantaron y se dirigían hacia donde minutos antes Eloísa Montt estaba sentada. La mujer se había desmayado y ahora ya hacia tendida en el suelo convulsionando.

Miro como Draco corría hacia la mujer y rápidamente junto a Carlo sacaban en brazos a la inconsciente señora para llevarla a su hogar.

-¿Tan difícil es traer a un doctor?- bramó Carlo.

-El doctor casi siempre esta en Estocolmo y si tenemos un poco de suerte puede que este en alguna isla vecina. Tardara días en venir.- respondió la ama de llaves Annie un tanto intimidada.

-¿Ya esta mejor?.- No se le ocurría algo mas que preguntar.

-No sabría decirle, señor. Esa mujer, Narcissa Malfoy esta aquí, ya sabe, la madre del chico que ayuda a la Señora Montt.- dijo Annie rápidamente ante la cara de duda de Carlo por no saber quien era aquella mujer de la que hablaba.- Esta aquí haciendo trucos raros. Le pasa hierbas sobre el cuerpo de la Señora y escupe….- No la dejo terminar. Cerro de golpe la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre. Cuando llego vio a la mujer de pie a lado de la cama donde reposaba su madre, tenia ambas manos bien abiertas sobre esta y susurraba algo que ni alcanzaba a oír. Junto a ellos estaba Draco quién colocaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente de la inconsciente mujer.

-Déjanos solos, muchacho.- dijo en voz queda. Sin mas Draco salió, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, miro a su madre a los ojos y esta asintió levemente.

-Esta dormida.- dijo Narcissa una vez que Draco salió.

-¿En donde recibió su educación?.- cuestiono Carlo con un tono agresivo. Miro con detalle a la mujer, y a pesar de que era muy guapa y que había llamado su atención, no dejaría la salud de su querida madre en manos de cualquiera.

Narcissa lo miro sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy la matrona y sanadora del pueblo.- se giro hacia el con un movimiento elegante.- Mis conocimientos fueron transmitidos de generación en generación.- respondió educadamente pero con un tono frio y duro.

-¿Quién la llamo aquí?.- Montt endureció mas la voz.

Narcissa hizo una reverencia y con pasos firmes salió de la habitación dejando furioso al hombre.

Se encamino hacia la salida. Con enojo pensó: "¿Quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle así? No sabe con quien esta hablando, si no fuera porque Draco trabaja ahí y la señora Montt lo trata bien, ella haría ver al hombre que con ella nadie se metía…" con esos pensamientos bajó la escalera hasta que escucho la voz de Annie.

-Nunca debí dejar que esa mujer entrara. Ella y su desviado hijo no deberían estar aquí.- escupió la mujer.

-¿Quién?.- la voz de un hombre respondió, Narcissa la reconoció.

-Narcissa Malfoy.- respondió Annie.

-Los poderes de esa mujer no auguran nada bueno.-

-Padre Salomón.- interrumpió Narcissa con falsa amabilidad.- dígame, ¿Qué pensaría Dios si esos poderes naturales que el mismo me ha dado fueran destruidos por la mano del hombre?.-

-Nadie dijo tal cosa, mi señora. Hay que recordar que no debemos dañar a las creaciones de Dios.- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, padre. ¿Qué derecho tiene usted de destruir a los inocentes que Dios ha creado?.- refuto Narcissa con la mirada fría y retadora.

Annie quien ya se empezaba a retirar se detuvo y giro hacia ellos dos.

Salomón al no responder Narcissa siguió hablando.

-Si usted no cambia su….digamos "costumbre" buscare testigos que confirmen lo que digo y, bueno.- levanto los hombros.- Que Dios se apiade de usted.- Bajo los últimos escalones quedando frente al hombre que la miraba con odio.

-¡Usted miente!.-

-¡Lo que digo no es mentira y usted lo sabe!.- Narcissa levanto mas la voz.

Annie y las demás personas que estaban cerca y que miraban la discusión estaban sorprendidas por la manera en la que aquella mujer le hablaba al padre. Narcissa era conocida por su amable y respetuosa conducta. La mujer siempre mantenía una mascara hasta cierto punto indiferente pero ahora era mas que evidente que estaba furiosa.

La mujer continuo su camino como si nada pero tras alejarse unos pocos pasos se detuvo y girándose dijo con voz mas fuerte:

-Espero, padre, que con esta charla el pequeño Augusto sea el ultimo. Buenas tardes.- y con una ligera inclinación volvió a retomar su camino.

El padre Salomón podía sentir las miradas de aquellos curiosos que aun seguían ahí, con paso decidido se fue.

Annie al igual que los demás no sabia como interpretar aquello que Narcissa había dicho, sonaban a acusaciones serias pero, ¿En que sentido?.

Dándole vueltas al asunto se dirigió al patio central de la casa para seguir con sus labores.

-Creí que iba a morir.- dijo Draco con la voz preocupada hacia Augusto. Ambos desplumaban gallinas para la cena que el juez Carlo daría para el padre Salomón y el Alguacil John.

-Lo se, igual yo pero gracias a Dios no fue así.-

Draco miro a su amigo y lo noto pálido como cera, ojeroso. Si no fuera porque lo veía moverse fácilmente uno podría pensar que estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo sigues?.- sabia que esa no era una buena manera de preguntar pero no se le ocurría de que otra forma hacerlo.

Augusto se tenso y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Draco quiso poner su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo pero este instintivamente se alejo.

-Lo siento….yo…perdón.- bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.- respondió Augusto tratando de sonreír, puede que sus labios formaran una media sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban muertos.

Draco solo asintió y mientras seguía en su trabajo pensaba en la manera en que podía ayudar a su amigo. Muy a su pesar sabia que si no se hubiera alejado de el por ir con Harry quizá Augusto no hubiera sido abusado, esa idea lo hizo temblar, no quería pensar que había sido su culpa pero todo indicaba que si. Con el alma encogida por la culpa a lo lejos vio a Harry. El moreno caminaba con paso seguro y con una amplia sonrisa. En la mano traía un pescado recién capturado.

Draco al ver esa hermosa sonrisa no pudo evitar sonreír también, dejando a un lado la gallina se puso de pie y se acerco a Harry.

-Es para la señora. Para que mejore su salud.- extendió el pescado hacia Draco quien lo tomo. Sus dedos se rozaron levemente y pudo sentir como un cosquilleo muy agradable y placentero recorría su mano.

-Gracias.- dijo el rubio, ambos se miraron con intensidad. Augusto desvió la mirada y se levanto de ahí. No quería ver aquello.

Un carraspeo de garganta distrajo a Draco, Annie acababa de llegar y lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.

-El señor Potter ha traído esto para la señora Eloísa.- dijo mirando Harry quien ya se alejaba a pasos lentos y lanzando miradas hacia Draco.

Annie tomo el pescado, y el rubio pudo ver como una destello caía desde el cinturón de cuero del moreno hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Espere! ¡Se le cayo algo!.- Draco corrió hacia donde se había caído el objeto el cual se agacho para recogerlo.

-Su cuchillo.- le sonrió mientras se lo entregaba. Harry lo tomo y sus dedos se volvieron a rozar. Guardo el cuchillo y con lentitud tomo de nuevo la mano de Draco para entrelazar sus dedos con los de el.

-Muchas gracias, mi ángel.- dijo con un susurro al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la delicada mano de Draco para depositar un dulce beso en ella.

Draco cerro los ojos y sintió como se sonrojaba, soltó un ligero gemido ante la sensación que esos labios provocaron al rozar su piel. Sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Cuando termines tu trabajo del día quisiera que nos viéramos para caminar un poco.- dijo Harry con anhelo.

Draco asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Perfecto!. Búscame en nuestro arrollo.- Harry volvió a besar la mano de Draco y soltándola con lentitud se marcho.

Se que esta un poco cortito en comparacion a los otros capitulos :c prometo mas interaccion Draco/ Harry. Espero les guste :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fic inspirado en la pelicula "La Prometida del Diablo"

Advertencia: Mpreg, Slash y posibles escenas de muerte, tortura y violacion.

*Por fin aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo despues de muchos dias sin actualizar :'v han pasado muchas cosas y como dicen aqui en mi pueblo "Los pretextos nunca faltan" pero como podran entender mi pequeña herederq se enfermo y como buena madre Slytherin tengo que cuidarla pero ya se encuentra mejor y ya para cortar mi rollo aqui les dejo el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review.

 **Hombres y monstruos**

Capitulo IV

-A su salud, padre.-

-No, Carlo. A la salud de tu madre.- respondió Salomón con su clásica y repugnante sonrisa mientras el, Carlo y el alguacil John levantaban sus copas de vino para después tomar un sorbo.

-La gente dice que Narcissa Malfoy vino a visitar a tu madre.-

-Así fue, padre. Lo que en verdad me gustaría saber es, ¿Qué clase de sanadora es?.-Carlo se veía incomodo.

-Una ordinaria.- respondió John mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de carne.- Utiliza hierbas…para…bueno ya sabe, problemas de mujeres.

-Las sanadoras ordinarias no existe.-

-Vamos, Carlo. La gente cree en trucos inofensivos, lo han hecho por siglos.-

-¿Cree que descuartizar niños inocentes mientras aun están en el vientre de sus madres es inofensivo?.- cuestiono el padre de una manera muy sarcástica y al ver que John no decía nada prosiguió.

-Esta jugando a ser Dios, no hay ningún truco que sea justificable a tal atrocidad. La magia siempre será magia.

La cena continuo con aire tenso, los tres hombres se lanzaban mirabas.

-Entonces, John, ¿Ya lograste averiguar que hace la vieja Karin?.- tentó al preguntar Salomón.

-Para ser honesto, no es mas que una vieja mendiga…-

-Que aparentemente usa trucos del diablo para adivinar ladrones.- interrumpió Carlo empezando a irritarse.

-Es entendible. Estos aldeanos viven en medio de la nada, juez Carlo. No son seres intelectuales, incluso la gran mayoría se mueren de hambre.- John refuto de manera tosca.

-Escuche, la ley prohíbe hechicería como la que practican Narcissa y Karin, ¿Acaso estas mujeres lo ignoran? ¿O será que no les importa?.-

La tensión que había entre los dos hombres era palpable, el padre Salomón intercalaba miradas entre Carlo y John, divertido ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba dijo:

-Viejas adivinando ladrones….gente sana cayendo repentinamente enferma.-

Carlo desvió la mirada hacia el padre.

-¿Qué esta insinuando? ¿Acaso esta diciendo que Narcissa uso magia negra para enfermar a mi madre?.;

-¡Por supuesto que ni!.- respondió Salomón con un falso tono ofendido.- Pero ahora que lo dices tiene cierta lógica.

Carlo se quedo callado pensativo. John miraba al padre con los ojos entrecerrados y este sonreía porque sabia que esta era su oportunidad de callar a Narcissa de una vez por todas.

-Creo que lo mas conveniente es que reúna al consejo para dialogar sobre estas mujeres y sean juzgadas.- la voz de Carlo sonó determinada.

-¡Muchas gracias por la cena!.- con una sonrisa victorioso Salomón bebió el ultimo trago de vino.

Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche y Draco caminaba rumbo al arrollo con una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro.

Iba a verse de nuevo con Harry y eso lo llenaba de felicidad, claro que al mentirle a su madre para salir a tan altas horas de la noche menguo un poco ese sentir sin embargo pronto lo olvido cuando vio a Harry a la orilla del agua.

La luz de la luna proyectada sobre el le daba un aspecto etéreo contrastando con su piel morena. Harry también li miraba y sonriéndole con la misma calidez de siempre se acerco a Draco tomándolo de la mano ambos caminaron cerca de un gran manzano para sentarse ahí.

Al principio Draco se sintió nervioso, ¿podría mantener una buena conversación con Harry? Era obvio que el moreno había visto mucho mas mundo que el y eso lo intimidaba a pesar de que su madre se había esforzado para educarle un poco.

Draco sabia leer, escribir; incluso tenia conocimientos matemáticos y principalmente también había aprendido magia, pociones y herbolaria y un poco de encantamientos, solo aquellos que podía realizar sin varita pero claro que estos conocimientos no se los diría a Harry.

Su nerviosismo fue desapareciendo a medida que la platica avanzaba y esta fue fluyendo casi sin esfuerzo alguno, era como si se conocieran de siempre.

Al principio hablaron de trivialidades, pero poco a poco contaron cosas mas personales. La perdida de su padre (no la causa, Draco fue precavido en omitirla), como fue que el padre de Harry había conseguido su fortuna, como era ser hijo de la matrona del pueblo y mas.

-Esta mañana buscando entre mis cosas encontré esto.- dijo Harry mientras de su morral sacaba un libro mas o menos grueso, revestido de cuero. En la portada con letras cursivas y doradas se leía " _Libro Blanco de los Herbolarios y Plantas Medicinales"_.- Pensé que podría servirte.- se lo extendió a Draco, el cual lo miraba con los ojos brillando maravillado, tomo el libro con delicadeza como si este fuera a romperse o si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable.

-Gracias, Harry .- abrazo el libro sobre su pecho pero lo alejo casi de inmediato para regresárselo.- Es muy lindo de tu parte pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Harry confundido lo tomo pero no del todo, ¿Acaso había ofendido a Draco? Sin querer creer en esa posibilidad volvió a ofrecérselo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Draco. Tómalo, por favor. A no me sirve.-

El rubio se mordía el labio superior mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, enserio Harry, no puedo.-

Ambos sostenían el libro, Harry se lo entregaba y Draco lo regresaba. La situación mas allá de hacerlos enojar por la terquedad del otro los hizo reír por la manera infantil de su comportamiento.

De un momento a otro, entre risas, Harry jaló hacia si mismo el libro con un poco mas de fuerza, haciendo que Draco se inclinara mas hacia enfrente para poder atrapar sus labios.

Suavemente comenzó a mover su boca sobre la de Draco, con su lengua tentó un poco para poder entrar y explorar esa dulce boca.

Draco tenia nula experiencia besando y Harry no podía sentirse mas dichoso al saberse el primero en poseer esos labios. Mordisqueo un poco el labio inferior se Draco haciendo que este soltara un gemido. Ambos soltaron el libro y ahora se aferraban al cuerpo del otro. Harry aventuro una de sus manos sobre la creciente entrepierna de Draco, quizá podría ser esta su oportunidad de poseerlo todo sin embargo el rubio se despego de el de manera brusca.

-Espera, detente.- pidió con un hilo de voz mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Harry para detenerlo.- Aun no, no aquí por favor.

Aquella petición mas que hacerlo enojar lo hizo sentir cariño por el rubio, no quería lastimarlo y tampoco a forzarlo a hacer algo de lo que no se sentía seguro.

-Esta bien, lo siento. Sera cuando tu quieras.- le dio un casto beso en los labios y lo abrazo.

Había sido el primer beso de Draco y había sido maravilloso pero no se sentía seguro de avanzar tan rápido. Estaba empezando a querer de verdad a Harry y eso lo aterraba un poco porque quería asegurarse primero si Harry correspondía de la misma manera que el lo hacia y no solo era un simple desahogo.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y Draco casi estuvo convencido que Harry lo estaba queriendo de la misma manera que el pero aun así quería verlo.

-Gracias por el regalo.- dijo por fin en un susurro. Harry sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-No hay de que.- se inclino para besarlo de nuevo o eso creyó el rubio porque el beso no fue depositado en sus labios sino en su frente.

-Yo no te he traído nada.-

-No tienes porque hacerlo.-

Draco se sentía avergonzado, Harry le había dado un obsequio y el al ser tan pobre no tenia nada que darle para agradecerle el gesto. Desviando la vista hacia arriba se le ocurrió una idea. Con una sonrisa triunfante se puso de pie y comenzó a escalar el árbol sobre el que estaban recargados ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

Cuando ya estaba sobre una rama estiro su mano para poder alcanzar su objetivo.

-Deja que este humilde servidor te recompense. Las manzanas que crecen aquí son las mejores.- dijo tan inocentemente.

-Draco, ten cuidado.- Harry ya se había puesto de pie para observar mejor sus movimientos - De verdad que no es necesario…..- no pudo continuar hablando, la rama sobre la que estaba Draco se quebró, con la manzana firmemente sostenida el rubio se dirigía directamente hacia el suelo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Harry saco de entre sus ropas una varita y con una sacudida de esta el cuerpo de Draco se detuvo a mitad de caída para después ser depositado con delicadeza en el suelo.

Draco lo miraba con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y la boca ligeramente abierta, respiraba agitadamente y con una temblorosa mano lo señalaba.

Con pánico guardo la varita, había sido estúpidamente descuidado pero no iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara.

Quizá podía borrarle la memoria y huir de ahí pero no se creía capaz de hechizar a Draco. Lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás para darse la vuelta e irse.

El rubio al darse cuenta de que se iba se levanto de un salto.

-¡Espera!.- dijo tratando de alcanzarlo.- ¡Eres un mago, ¿No es así?!.

Harry se detuvo en seco y mirando sobre su hombro hablo con voz gélida.

-¿Eso te asusta? O acaso, ¿Vas a delatarme?.- miraba hacia la dirección del otro chico pero no lo miraba a los ojos.

Para su sorpresa Draco se había acercado a el , lo tomo por los hombros para girarlo y una vez hecho esto le dijo:

-No puedo asustarme de aquello que también soy.- levanto la mano con la que aun sostenía la manzana y la hizo levitar centímetros sobre su palma.

El gesto de precaución que tenia el rostro de Harry cambio al de felicidad absoluta. Draco también era un mago, todo parecía encajar a la perfección.

Dejándose llevar por el cálido amor que estaba sintiendo por Draco volvió a besarlo. Era un hecho, se estaba enamorando.

A pesar de no haber dormido casi nada, Draco ayudaba a su madre a tender la ropa.

La noche anterior había sido la mejor de su vida, Harry y el definitivamente estaban conectados. Se encontraba de tan buen humor que a pesar del mal genio que tenia su progenitora empezó a bailar y a cantar.

-Niño tonto, deja de perder el tiempo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.- lo regaño.

-Vamos, madre. Trabajas mucho. Date un tiempo y disfruta un poco. El trabajo ahí seguirá.- respondió Draco mientras tomaba de la cintura a su madre para comenzar a danzar.

-" _Cuando besa al chico malo en la boca, ante sus ojos se transforma en una escoba"_

Contagiada por el buen humor que su hijo irradiaba, Narcissa continuo con el canto que Draco habia iniciado.

-" _No soy buena bruja ni buena vidente pero si a un chico lindo veo ahora su amor me pertenecerá_ "-

Ambos reían y bailaban, y Draco estuvo seguro que hacia mucho que no había visto a su madre gozar de esa manera. Desde el asesinato de su padre su madre había guardado todo sentimiento feliz como señal de luto ante la ausencia de su amado esposo.

Mientras giraban, a lo lejos observaron como el alguacil John se acercaba a ellos, el hombre iba escoltado por dos carceleros. La diversión y las sonrisas se esfumaron de sus rostros.

-Vengo a llevarme a Narcissa Malfoy.-

Instintivamente Draco se coloco frente a su madre para protegerla, con desconfianza y voz arrogante dijo:

-¿Cuáles son sus motivos?-.

-No hagas esto mas difícil, muchacho.-John se acerco para tomar a Narcissa a la fuerza.- Me la llevare para que sea interrogada, esta acusada de brujería.-

Draco negó con la cabeza, no dejaría que se llevaran a su madre. Las acusaciones en parte eran ciertas, su madre era bruja pero no de las que usan magia negra. Y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir el miedo que vivió cuando su padre fue llevado para jamás volver pero esta vez con su madre. No lo permitiría.

Forcejeando con el hombre fue lanzado hacia un lado cayendo al suelo y desde ahí lo miro con odio, sentía como su magia fluía apunto de explotar y percibió un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos. Lo mataría si se atrevía a tocar a su madre.

-Iré con usted pero deje a mi hijo fuera de esto.- dijo Narcissa con voz fría y sin expresión alguna. Miro a Draco y su mirada se lleno de amor.

-No temas, hijo. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- Sin mas se encamino detrás de los hombres.


	5. Chapter 5

Fic inspirado en la pelicula "La Prometida del Diablo"

Advertencia: Mpreg, Slash y posibles escenas de muerte, tortura y violacion.

*He salido del haitus! :'v mil disculpas pero han pasado tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas y una de las malas es que mi celular me borro todo, literal todo y eso incluia los avances de este fic y el de Skyfall (que espero ya sacarlo del haitus, ya tengo ideas nuevas) y pues como habran adivinado redacto, corrijo y actualizo desde mi cel asi que ya se imaginaran el drama :'v asi que mi consejo del dia es: No compren celulares chinos :'v y traten de no tirar leche en el teclado de su computadora (razon por la que uso el cel y no la compu :'v)

Pero bueno, espero les guste el capitulo y l s invito a leer mis otros one-shots todos son tematica Drarry

 **Hombres y monstruos**

Capitulo V

Narcissa Malfoy había nacido en el seno de la familia Black, una familia de magos sangre pura, respetada, adinerada y bien posicionada en el mundo mágico. Como hija de en medio y bajo la estricta guía de su madre, recién cumplida la mayoría de edad requerida logro casarse con un mago sangre pura, y que para deleite de su padre, no era cualquier mago, sino era nada mas ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, uno de los últimos descendientes de la antiquísima Casa Malfoy.

Para Narcissa el que su esposo tuviera tal herencia mágica había sido un gran logro personal, su matrimonio le daba una posición por demás privilegiada, económicamente y socialmente estaba por sobre muchas familias mágicas y no mágicas. Sus hermanas también habían logrado casarse pero ninguna estaba a su nivel. Su hermana mayor se había casado con un viejo mago de relativa buena familia (no había tenido otra opción, pasaba de los veinticinco años además que para el viejo este era su segundo matrimonio, era viudo y ya no tenia nada que perder) y su hermana menor al haber cometido una indiscreción y haber perdido su pureza no tuvo otra opción mas que casarse con un no mago (un poco de Amortentia en su bebida y no hubo mas escandalo, después de todo los no magos son los únicos que si se ven afectados por la infame poción de amor) Lo único bueno de esa unión fue que el no mago era miembro de una familia muy acaudalada. Así que para la satisfacción personal de Narcissa su matrimonio tenia algo que lo hacia mucho mejor que el de sus hermanas, mas allá de la conveniencia que estaba recibiendo gracias a la unión era que esta si había sido por amor.

Los detalles de como había surgido el amor entre ellos no habían tenido nada de espectacular. Miradas desde el otro lado del gran salón de baile, sonrisas coquetas, tranquilos paseos en los exquisitos jardines, besos clandestinos cuando nadie los veía, no tuvo que ser complicado cuando el amor estuvo presente fue como si el destino los quisiera juntos.

Una vez que la boda se celebro no quedaba mas que esperar la llegada de un heredero, pero no fue así.

Pasaron tres años y aun no tenían un hijo, eran jóvenes y con un gran poder mágico corriendo por sus venas pero no era suficiente; para ese entonces Narcissa había ya perdido dos bebés.

Como mago sangre pura podría esperarse que Lucius al no conseguir un heredero con su mujer tratara de buscarlo en brazos de otra bruja o mago, sin embargo era tal el amor y cariño que tenia hacia Narcissa que no lo hizo, tenia una reputación que mantener y una obligación que cumplir pero no le importo, jamás seria capaz de lastimar a su esposa de esa manera.

Como recompensa al amor que se tenían cerca del sexto aniversario de su boda descubrieron que esperaban un bebé, el pequeño retoño había pasado desapercibido por casi seis meses, lo que significaba que había superado la edad gestacional de los otros embarazos.

El parto no fue nada complicado y después de un poco de esfuerzo tenían ahora entre sus brazos al fruto de su amor. Un pequeño varón al que llamaron Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Por fin lo tenían todo, tenían un heredero, dinero, buena posición social y sobre todo amor sin embargo la felicidad les duro solo cinco años, Narcissa nunca se imagino que caerían en desgracia y menos que seria a causa de alguien tan cercano.

Su hermana menor se había enamorado de un insignificante cantinero durante las largas ausencias de su esposo, así que sin importarle nada había decido huir con su nuevo amor por lo que dejo de administrarle la Amortentia a su marido, creyó que seria una huida fácil pero no lo fue. El hombre al darse cuenta la acuso de brujería contaba con los medios económicos suficientes para hacer lo que quisiera por lo que logro que a su mujer la condenaran y eventualmente la quemaran en la hoguera.

¡Que deshonra para la familia había sido! Narcissa creyó que el problema había quedado hasta ahí pero no fue así, el viudo de su hermana estaba furioso, había sido hechizado por lo que, gastando casi todo lo que tenia, acuso a toda la familia: sus padres, su otra hermana y el esposo de esta rápidamente fueron despojados de todo y quemados en la hoguera. Era cuestión de tiempo de que fueran por ellos, temía por lo que fuera a pasar pero sobre todo tenia por su pequeño hijo.

Habían planeado huir en la madrugada, de acuerdo el plan de Lucius huirían por barco hacia Francia y quizá ahí podrían ocultarse por un tiempo, habían empacado poco, no llevaban oro, después de todo la familia Malfoy tenia la mayor parte de su fortuna en Francia.

Justo cuando estaban apunto de partir una horda de furiosos ciudadanos con antorchas en mano invadieron la propiedad, prendieron fuego a la mansión la cual rápidamente fue devorada por las llamas las cuales pintaban la escena de los colores del infierno.

La horda llego tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de nada. Narcissa y Lucius en un momento de desesperación sacaron las varitas y lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero eran demasiados para ellos dos.

-¡Suban al bote!.- grito Lucius empujando a su mujer hacia el navío, el pequeño Draco abrazado de su madre lloraba a gritos asustado, era demasiado para un niño de cinco años

-¡No me iré sin ti!.-

-¡Hazlo, sube a Draco al bote y váyanse, yo los detendré para que ustedes se vayan!-. Con un movimiento de varita lanzo sin cuidado a su mujer y a su hijo hacia el bote, Narcissa soltó su varita por el movimiento tan repentino, cuando se dio cuenta el navío ya se alejaba y Lucius los miraba sonriendo, había logrado salvar a su familia, los enardecidos ciudadanos aprovecharon la distracción del hombre y guiados por el odio y temor a aquello que desconocían sin mas lo tomaron y con las antorchas que sostenían le prendieron fuego.

-¡NO!- el grito Narcissa había sido fuerte y desgarrador pero no lo era tanto como los gritos que daba Lucius al ser quemado vivo.

Mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y abrazaba con mas fuerza a su hijo al que le tapaba los ojos y los oídos para que no pudiera presenciar y escuchar la muerte de su padre el bote se alejo. Sin Lucius a su lado no sabia que hacer, en la huida no habían logrado subir gran cosa y sin su varita no sabia dirigir el bote por lo que perdieron el rumbo. Vagaron por el mar y a Narcissa se le rompía el corazón oír como su hijo lloraba por comida y agua. Estaban famélicos y deshidratadas era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos murieran en medio del mar.

Después de muchos días navegando y como obra de un ser todo poderoso llegaron una isla, donde fueron ayudados.

Narcissa lloraba desconsolada había perdido todo, su familia, su hogar y había perdido al amor de su vida. No tenia nada, estaba sola y tenia a su hijo quien dependía de ella.

Paso de ser toda una dama de alta sociedad a ser una viuda sin hogar. Tenia que ser fuerte y salir adelante. Ella era una Black y una Malfoy y ambas familias sabían salir de todo, tuvo que dejar a un lado su actitud de mujer caprichosa que tuvo toda su vida para ser fuerte para ella pero sobre todo para su hijo.

La gente de la Isla Aland necesitaban con urgencia una curandera, así que escondiendo su repulsión por los no magos puso manos (y magia, aunque esta vez seria muy cuidadosa con ella) a la obra y poco a poco salió adelante.

Para Narcissa Malfoy ese había sido su punto de quiebre pero cual fénix logro salir de las cenizas y por mas de una década creo que ese era el peor momento de su vida y que ya había tenido suficiente dolor y miseria por esta y otra vida mas pero ahora encerrada en una sucia y mal oliente celda se había dado cuenta que había sido el peor momento de su vida hasta ahora.

Ahora era a ella a quien acusaban de brujería y estaba casi segura que mas pronto que tarde tendría el mismo destino que su amado Lucius, seria quemada viva y dejaría solo a su amado Draco.

Draco. La imagen del rostro de su hijo se dibujo en su mente, sonreía y cantaba. A pesar de li que había pasado, su vástago era feliz y eso la hacia sentir orgullosa. En contra de toda etiqueta que dicta ser una Malfoy, sentada sobre el sucio piso y encadenada a la fría y viscosa pared, Narcissa lloró. Habían pasado casi dos semanas de que la habían llevado detenida y no había visto a su hijo, solo quería verlo aunque fuera una ultima vez antes de morir.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Narcissa se pusiera en guardia, recomponiendo su semblante miro al hombre que entraba a la celda.

-John, buenos días o tardes, quizá noches. Cuando uno es inocente y la tienen encerrada en una celda como esta es difícil saber que hora es.- dijo con toda la altanería que pudo.

El alguacil John coloco un plato con comida de dudosa apariencia enfrente de ella. Se podría pensar que al tener el cargo de alguacil el hombre seria duro como roca pero al mirar hacia Narcissa su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Narcissa, debe de comer. ¿Qué pensaría su hijo si la viera negarse a comer?.- acerco un poco mas el plato pero la mujer con la poca movilidad que la cadena le permitía pateo el plato.

-¡Deje a mi hijo fuera de esto!.-

John se masajeo el puente de la nariz tratando de encontrar paciencia, tomo el plato que había sido lanzado.

-Usted sabe que le tengo aprecio, ¿verdad?.- Narcissa lo miraba desafiante pero no contesto.- Si no fuera por usted, mi amada Clementine y mi Bernard estarían muertos.

La mujer del alguacil había tenido un parto muy complicado y las habilidades de Narcissa la habían salvado.

-Yo se que usted es mágica.- la mujer se tenso un poco pero no lo dejo ver.- tiene magia dentro de usted, tiene la magia que solo una madre tiene y esa magia no es obscura ni maligna, sino todo lo contrario, el blanca y cálida.

Narcissa se relajo un poco, por un momento creyó que el hombre la había descubierto pero no era así, quizá podía usar la ignorancia del hombre para salir bien librada de esta.

-Entonces si mi magia es blanca y cálida yo no debo de estar aquí.- su voz era suave.- déjeme regresar con mi hijo, por favor.

John negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo dar un veredicto.-se dirigió hacia la puerta.- pero usted ha ayudado a muchas personas de aquí, no hay niño que usted no haya traído al mundo eso debe de contar. Tenga fe en Dios.

Abrió la puerta para salir pero la detuvo, traían a otra acusada, eran la vieja adivina Karin, una vez que la dejaron dentro cerro la puerta.

Narcissa quería creer en Dios o al menos en ese Dios que los no magos creían, si todos en la aldea creían lo mismo que el alguacil quizá tenia una chance de sobrevivir.

Con ese rayo de esperanza sonrió, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarse. Aun sonriendo miro hacia su derecha para ver a su nueva compañera de celda.

-Así que tu disfraz falló, ¿no es así Trelawney?.- la aludida sonrió y poco a poco su apariencia de anciana desapareció dando paso a una apariencia de una mujer mas joven, quizá de la misma edad de Narcissa pero aun conservaba la mirada de chiflada.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso y haber utilizado tu ojo interno ahora no estarías aquí.-

John sabia que encerrar a Narcissa era un equivocación y era uno mas de los caprichos del padre Salomón. Quería ayudarla, se lo debía pero como el no era influyente.

Distraído llego a su área de trabajo, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que había alguien ahí.

-Buenas tardes- dijo.-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

El hombre inclino la cabeza en respuesta al saludo.

-No, de hecho yo soy quien puede ayudar.- John lo miro con duda.- Quisiera ser parte del jurado que será participe en el juicio de Narcissa Malfoy.-

En la mente de John se formulo una idea, por fin seria capaz de pagar la deuda que tenia con la mujer.

-Tome asiento, por favor, señor.-

-Dígame Harry, no me gusta que me señoree, después de todo soy mas joven que usted.- Ambos hombres sonrieron.

Harry tenia un plan para sacar a Narcissa y juraba por su magia que de una u otra forma ella saldría, después de todo se lo había prometido a Draco.

Ya se que aqui no hay mucha accion Draco-Harry pero les prometo que en el siguiente las cosas se van a poner mejor 7u7 espero poder actualizar pronto, si me deja este celular :'v

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
